


O Quarto Trancado

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu não respondi. Sei que não poderia ter sonhado, mas que outra explicação teria?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Quarto Trancado

As manhã são sempre meio deprimentes, mau-humoradas. O silêncio incomodava, ao mesmo tempo em que qualquer barulho também. O tic-tac do relógio, o tilintar da xícara do pires, a mordida na bolacha, minha própria respiração ruidosa. Tudo aquilo me parecia cem vezes mais perturbador naquela manhã de domingo.

Antes de despertar, no meio da madrugada, alguém me acordara. Uma mulher. Não me lembro do rosto, talvez nem tenha chagado a abrir os olhos. Não sei se era uma das outras duas moradoras da casa ou apenas um sonho onde eu estivesse dormindo e acordado. Sei que ouvi dizer-me: - Vou usar aquele quarto.

Eu havia me mudado a pouco tempo. Moravam comigo mais duas moças. Eu, sendo bem mais velha, mais reclusa, não saia nos finais de semana. Estava sozinha. Ou pensei estar. Ouvi uma tosse seca. Vinha do quarto trancado. Não fora um sonho, afinal.

Ninguém sabia onde estava a chave daquele quarto e ninguém se importou de derrubar a porta para ver o que tinha lá dentro. Permaneceu fechado até aquele momento. Muito provavelmente, a porta só estive emperrada.

Terminei meu café da manhã e fui no quintal alimentar as cachorras. Evitei de olhar a janela do quarto. Ouvi mais uma tosse. Voltei para dentro. Precisava lavar a louça, limpar o fogão, fazer almoço. Demorei o máximo possível. Quando terminei de limpar, ouvi uma conversa, semelhante a um diálogo de filme ou novela. Era a tevê. Não a da sala. O som vinha de um possível aparelho de dentro do quarto. Me irritava. Liguei o rádio.

Comecei a preparar o macarrão e a maionese. Restara um frango do dia anterior. Macarrão ao sugo acompanhado de maionese e frango grelhado num domingo. Clichê. Quando peguei um prato e talher fiquei na dúvida de chamar a hóspede misteriosa para almoçar. Me aproximei da porta e pensei em bater. A tevê estava ligada então ela já estaria acordada. Ou não, se ela fosse o tipo de pessoa que dorme melhor com barulho. Talvez ela nem quisesse sair de lá. Ou só estivesse esperando uma das outras moradoras chegar, porque provavelmente era uma conhecida de uma das duas, alguém íntimo que tinha a chave da casa e se estivesse em apuros, poderia usufruir de nossa hospitalidade. Dei meia volta e fui almoçar.

 

Desliguei o som e liguei a televisão. Programas dominicais explorando o sofrimento alheio, nada mais animador. Coloquei um DVD. Em meia hora de filme Tamires chegou da noitada, ou da feira pois carregava sacolas com verduras. Tirou os sapatos de salto alto e me perguntou que filme eu estava vendo. Antes mesmo de responder, ela olhou para a tela e disse: - Esse filme é uma bosta. Susana me ligou da casa dos pais dela. - seguiu para a cozinha. - Vai chegar só a noite. Você já almoçou?

Lembrei-me da hóspede.

Pausei o filme e fui até a cozinha. - Tem uma moça naquele quarto. - parou de guardar as compras para me fitar. - Deve ser uma conhecida sua ou da Susana, já que tinha a chave da casa. Me acordou no meio da madrugada dizendo que ia usar o quarto.

Tamires estava assustada. - Não dei a cópia para ninguém.

\- Nem para seu namorado? - vai saber.

\- Nem para ele.

Fomos até a porta do quarto e Tamires bateu. Não se ouvia mais o som da televisão. - Moça, você pode abrir a porta... Por favor? Somos as atuais moradoras desta casa. Se você já morou aqui e por isso têm as chaves, não deveria ter entrado no meio da noite.

Silêncio.

\- Podemos conversar? Tudo bem se você estiver passando por dificuldades... Só abra a porta. - tentei, mas não houve resposta, nenhum ruído.

Tamires pôs a mão na fechadura e tentou abrir. Por um tempo, ela forçou a porta, mas não havia jeito. Virou-se para mim.

\- Tem certeza que tem alguém neste quarto? - Claro que tinha.

\- Claro que tenho. E não vi ninguém sair. Talvez esteja dormindo.

\- Uma hora ela vai ter que sair.

E passamos o resto da tarde tentando ouvir algum som vindo do quarto, qualquer coisa que nos desse a certeza de haver uma pessoa lá dentro. Depois do filme, deixei Tamires na sala e fui tomar um banho. Quando saí do banheiro, o quarto estava aberto. Fui até a sala e perguntei se a moça havia saído.

\- Não. Ninguém passou por mim.

\- O quarto está aberto e sem ninguém.

Fomos até lá. As janelas estavam abertas, deixando a luz do fim da tarde iluminar o cômodo empoeirado. Havia móveis do morador anterior, assim como roupas de cama e uma tevê antiga.

\- Acho que você estava sonhando. E no fim, a porta devia estar mesmo emperrada. - comentou Tamires, que estava espiando sem adentrar no quarto.

Eu não respondi. Sei que não poderia ter sonhado, mas que outra explicação teria? Fechei as janelas, depois a porta. A fechadura me parecia boa. Dissemo à Susana apenas que Tamires conseguira abrir a porta. Eu era a única que entrava lá para limpar. Mesmo assim, não tinha coragem de tirar os lençóis para lavar, abrir o guarda-roupa ou testar a televisão. De qualquer forma, ninguém mais usou o quarto.


End file.
